2041 New Madrid Earthquake
The''' 2041 New Madrid Earthquake''' was a major earthquake that caused $235 Billion dollars in damage occurring in the year 2041. The Earthquake was eventually studied by Seismologists and they concluded that the Epicenter was directly over New Madrid, Missouri and was of a 9.5 Magnitude making it the largest Earthquake in American History and the 2nd Largest confirmed earthquake in the history of the world (and the same Magnitude as the 1960 Chilean Earthquake that was a 9.5 Magnitude). This Earthquake caused 10 States to declare a state of Emergency: Iowa, Illinois, Indiana, Kentucky, Tennessee, Missouri, Arkansas, Mississippi, Alabama, and Georgia. Catastrophic damage occurred in many areas near the earthquake. Schools were closed for years along with other public buildings. The Earthquake caused cracked sidewalks in Washington D.C. and even rang church bells in Maryland. The Earthquake even caused a 100 ft Tsunami to the East Coast all the way to the Gulf of Mexico and even went inland as far as Atlanta, Georgia, and also reaching Africa and South Africa. Pre-Earthquake Warning Signs Warning signs of a major Earthquake being occuring in early 2041 2 6.0 Magnitude Earthquakes were reported on the New Madrid Fault Line within a one month span. A 6.3 was recorded in June 2041. The Earthquakes know as the little four spiked warning signs of the Earthquake in the area. The United States Government upgraded the New Madrid Fault Line to high risk the same status as California's San Andreas Fault Line which had a 10.5 Earthquake the next year 2042. The US Government said that Seismologist data leads us to believe a major Earthquake would strike within the 5 years, however we are unsure to as when. In June 2041, President Michelle Obama asked that Schools practice earthquake drills at least once a month, and asked American families to make a plan incase one ever strikes, even if they were not in a typically earthquake prone area. The Earthquake On July 23, 2041 at 1:30 PM, shaking begin to be felt in areas soon to be impacted by the Earthquake. The shaking continued, this time more intense, at 1:32 PM. Eventually a big bang was heard, and the ground started shaking destroying many buildings in the epicenter and areas in the heart of it. More than 3,000,000 Million people died in New Madrid, Missouri with 4,000 people dead in Memphis, Tennessee alone. Also more than 200 people dead in Nashville, Tennessee. The news reported a woman was saved by a pilot helicopter which is her Husband, but before she got saved she fell 3 times on a concrete floor on the roof which the concrete floor failed to stay on ground. A all clear was issued when the earthquake was over for people that survived to see what was left of their home. The Aftermath (A Few Days later) After the Earthquake 3 States declared a State of Emergency: Missouri declared first, with Kentucky and Arkansas quickly after. The Governors ordered that all people be sent home or at least what was left of it until farther notice in hope as avoiding as many civilian deaths as possible. In many areas people had to walk home because the roads were damaged and destroyed. In large US cities major traffic jams in St. Louis, Louisville, Nashville, and many other big US cities. Within the next 25 minutes Tennessee, Mississippi, and Alabama had declared states of Emergency, and states of Emergency were declared in Illinois, Indiana, and Iowa within the next few minutes. The First Air Force helicopters flew to New Madrid to assess damage. Numerous reports emerged that the entire city of New Madrid along with some neighboring cities were underwater and annihilated into the Mississippi River. Reports also emerged that the Mississippi, Ohio, Red, and Tennessee Rivers were flowing backwards. By the end of the day Georgia had declared a state of emergency at 7 pm that evening. Later figures reported that 4,000,000 million people due to the major earthquake that day. One of the aftershocks was a 6.3 that was east of Memphis, Tennessee Category:Earthquakes Category:Future Earthquakes Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Earthquakes Category:Deadly earthquakes Category:Costly earthquakes Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2040s